Disworks Pitch Perfect
by teamEdward43v3r
Summary: basically a jelsa/ rotbftd version of pitch perfect 1
1. prologue

"Please don't stop the-  
Please don't stop the-  
Please don't stop the music!" Sang the Disworks Treble makers, the boy A Capella group of the university of Disworks, the girl group, the Disworks Diamonds stood behind the curtains listening.  
A freshman girl named Rapunzel winced "They're good..."  
An older girl named Cinderella straightened Rapunzel's scarf "Rapunzel look at you! You're a mess! You're unfocused! You're unreliable! And your breath smells like egg, like all the time!"  
Rapunzel's best friend Mavis glared at Cinderella, she was always a jerk to the other girls.  
Cinderella felt Mavis's glare and glared right back at her,  
"I can't believe the Diamonds are being passed down to you two slut bags after we graduate!" Cinderella said, then she pointed at Mavis "Just don't eff up your solo!" Cinderella warned "I won't disappoint you!" Mavis said nervously," my dad always says 'if you're not here to win get the hell out of Kuwait!'"  
Cinderella rolled her eyes "Has your dad ever told you to shut up?" Cinderella spat as she walked off towards the edge of the stage, Rapunzel looked at Mavis, and Mavis said,  
"I'm fine..." Then the song ended and the boys ran off the stage, one of them, a guy named Hans, said to them "Hey good luck out there guys! Seriously though you girls are awesome... ly horrible I hate you, kill yourselves GIRL POWER! SISTERS BEFORE MISTERS!" Cinderella scowled at the freshman boy, then lead the other girls onstage. Mavis and Rapunzel were nervous: they were the first all girls group to get to the ICCCA finals!  
"Up now the Disworks Diamonds!" Said the announcer Cinderella blew a pitch maker, and said "One two three-"  
And the girls started singing "Oh whoa whoa whoa Whoa whoa whoa whoa yeah bah da da Ba da dum!"  
Then Cinderella started singing as the other girls vocalized "I've got a new life! You would hardly recognize me I'm so glad-  
How can a person like me care for you?!  
Why do I bother when you're not the one for me?!"  
"Oooh ooh is enough enough?" Sang the girls then Mavis started to sing "I saw the sign And it opened up my eyes And I am happy now living without you!  
I've left you all alone! I saw the sign!  
And it opened up my eyes I saw the-"  
Then she exploded, barf flying all over "Holy-!" Said one tv announcer "No!" Said another "This is a surprise!"  
"This has never happened! She had a weeks worth of lunch and lost it!"  
"No we know where it is! It's all over the third row!" The female announcer laughed.  
A tear slid down Mavis's face.  



	2. Chapter 2

Elsa stepped out of the taxi into the street in front of the university of Disworks, a man started to lug out her bag with her laptop in it to put on a cart for her, but she stopped him, saying,  
" I got this one..." So he shrugged and got the other bags.  
A young girl with red hair and a fair completion with a name tag on her blue uniform polo that said "Gizelle" approached her.  
"Hi there! Welcome to the university of Disworks! What dorm?"

"Uhhm... Frangled hall I think..." Elsa said shyly "Okay so what you're gonna do is-" and the girl named Gizelle started rambling on

Elsa tried to pay attention to the directions, but was distracted by a young boy with platinum blonde hair in a car next to them, singing along with jailhouse rock on the oldies station the driver had playing, the boy looked out the window, his bright blue eyes widened for a moment in awe, then he winked at Elsa as the car drove off.  
"Oh! And here's your map! And your official UPA rape whistle! Don't blow it unless it's actually happening!" The girl said, handing Elsa a pamphlet and a whistle.  
Elsa laughed uncomfortably.  
"Gee... Thanks..." She said.

Once she got to her dorm room, there was already a girl there.  
"So you must be Coraline Jones!" Elsa said hopefully The girl said nothing.  
"Not talking, huh...?" Elsa sighed, flopping down onto her bed.

Jack winced when he got into his dorm, apparently his roommate had already decorated the room with geeky star wars stuff... That would ruin his image.  
The kid turned around, he was wearing a black cape!  
"I'm Kristoff, you must be Jack!" He said as he shook Jack's hand.  
"Yeah..." Jack said, it sounded like a question, "and you must be kidding!" Jack said, pretending he was joking, but in all honesty he did not want to sleep in there with that life size darth Vader looking at him all night. It was kinda creepy.  
"Looking at it now... I can see its a bit much..." Kristoff said quietly A bit? Jack thought "No no it's cool, I mean it took a second for my eyes to adjust but I can roll with this..."  
"Just so you know I'm not a total nerd, I also happen to be good at close up magic!" Kristoff said, and he opened his hand and a tiny black and white mouse with red eyes appeared.  
Jack was astonished.  
"Whoa! Hey little dude! How long has that guy been in there?" Jack asked "Several days..." Said Kristoff.

So do you like it so far? Leave things that might help the story in the comments! But if you can't say something nice don't say anything at all-  
Be polite! ? teamjelsa 


	3. Chapter 3

There was a knock at Elsa and Coraline Jone's door,  
"Campus police! Hide your wine coolers!" Said a voice and Elsa groaned: it was her dad, trying to be funny. He poked his head in and laughed,  
"Just kidding!" He said as he walked in "Hey Dad." Elsa mumbled "You must be Elsa's roommate Coraline! I'm Professor Arendelle, Elsa's dad..." When he got no response he shrugged it off and turned to Elsa "So when did you get here? How did you get here?"  
"Took a cab, didn't wanna inconvenience you and the missus. So how is the stepmonster anyway?" Elsa added as an afterthought Professor Arendelle smiled "She's doing great thanks for asking, she's in Vegas for-"  
"Dad, I don't really care, I just wanted an excuse to say stepmonster."  
Professor Arendelle ignored her, looking out the window "Have you been out on the quad yet? In the spring kids study in the grass-" but as soon as Her father got the words out Elsa cut him off.  
"Dad, I don't wanna study on the grass, I wanna move to LA, and be a singer!"

Her father groaned

"This again, Elsa singing isn't a career, it's a hobby, unless you're Michael Bubl or Mariah Carey or someone awesome!"  
This kind of hurt her feelings, but she didn't show it,

"I wanna make music dad!" Elsa whined "But you're gonna get a college education first! For free I might add, end of story!" Her dad said firmly and Elsa sulked

"I'm going to the activity fair..." Said Coraline as she got up and left, and Elsa saw her chance of escaping the pressure of her father,  
"I'm going too, with my new friend Coraline."

Kristoff dragged Jack along excitedly as they entered the activities fair on the quad,  
"Follow me! there's only one club worth joining here! As far as U of DW goes this is what being a man is all about!" Kristoff said as they got closer and closer to a group of boys all in yellow

The group of boys posed as they sang to a gathering crowd of people watching their performance

"WHIP IT!" Sang the group all together, then Hans, the obnoxious one, started to sing "Wanna see you whip it Sure could treat you right Give me just a minute of your time tonight!"

"The treblemakers, the kings of a Capella at Disworks... They're the best of the best! I mean besides athletes and frat guys... And actual cool people..."

"Organized nerd singing...?" Jack said, intrigued "How's your voice?" Said Kristoff And Jack sang a bar of the song they were singing "We both are here to have the... so let it whip!Sorry I forgot the words."  
"No it's cool..." Said Kristoff

Mavis and Rapunzel stared in disgust at the treblemakers from their stand

Then a girl walked by,  
"Hey Jasmine! You interested in joining the diamonds?" Said Rapunzel "Oh now that you've got nobody else you'll take me huh? Even after last year when you said I couldn't get in cuz my boobs looked like baloney! Well too late, I'm in the b harmonics now. The word is out girls, you're the laughing stock at school." The girl snapped, then she smirked "Good luck finding people stupid enough to join!" She said as she strutted away. Mavis turned to Rapunzel in a panic "Not even baloney Jasmine will join us! This is horrible! They told us to get girls with bikini ready bods!" Mavis whined "Maybe we should just get girls that sing good?" Suggested Rapunzel "Sing good? What?" Said a voice They turned to see a girl with red curly hair, pale skin, and curves "Hi can you sing?" Mavis said hopefully "Yeah?" Said the girl, confused "Can you read music?" Said Mavis "Yeah!" Said the girl excitedly "Can you match a pitch?" Rapunzel piped up "Try me!" Said the girl

Rapunzel and Mavis looked at each other

"Ah." Sang Rapunzel in a c

"Ah. " Echoed the girl "Ah." Sang Rapunzel in an E "Ah." Echoed the girl "Ah." Sang Rapunzel in a G "AHHHHHHH!" Sang the girl, dragging out the note for as long as she could hold it, showing off her skills.

"That was a really good start!" Said Mavis "I'm from Scotland, best singer there..." Said the girl "So what is your name?" Said Rapunzel

"Fat Merida." The girl said, Rapunzel and Mavis looked at each other in confusion then back at Merida "You call yourself Fat Merida?" Asked Mavis "Yeah so twig bitches like you won't call me fat behind my back." Merida said

The two girls thought for a moment, then Rapunzel passed Merida a paper "Well we will see you at auditions fat Merida."

"I can sing but I'm also good at modern dance, olden dance and mermaid dancing" Merida said, then she lay on her side on the sidewalk and swayed back and forth, "it's a little different..."  
"I see that." Said Mavis, kind of weirded out.

As Elsa walked up to a booth that said UPA DJs she smiled then another girl came up to the booth and giggled "Aw yeah DJs!" Said Fat Merida, then she looked at the pamphlet on the table.  
"Oh. Deaf Jews... They should really distinguish that from actual DJing, people would get confused..." Said Merida then two Jewish guys came over and smiled

"Shalom!" Said one and Merida tilted her head in confusion

"That's not a real word but keep trying! You will get there!" Merida said Elsa laughed at Merida's silliness "Not a lot of Jewish people where you come from huh?" Elsa chuckled "Ah... No. But I did do fiddler on the roof though in high school with some Irish kids, it was REALLY Jewish." Merida said Elsa shrugged and wandered over to another booth, the two girls at the table smiled excitedly, "Hi! Are you interested in signing up for our a Capella group, the Disworks Diamonds?" Said Mavis Then Elsa realized what she was looking at "Oh yeah! This is actually a thing now!" Elsa said in realization "Oh yeah totes! I mean we sing music, covers of famous songs by women, but the only music is with our mouths! Pretty cool huh?" Said Rapunzel Elsa grimaced "Ehh... Not really."

"A ca scuse me?!" Said Mavis But Rapunzel shushed her and continued "There's four groups on campus:the Diamonds, that's us, we're the best, the b harmonics, the high notes, and the treblemakers, our sworn enemy. So are you interested in joining?" "Eh. It's kinda lame,"  
"Synchronized singing to a Mariah Carey chart topper is not lame you bitch!" Protested Mavis "What Mavis means to say is that we're a close knit group that's dream is to get to the ICCA finals, help us make our dream a reality?" Pleaded Rapunzel,  
"I don't sing... Sorry." Elsa said as she walked off "What... Are we gonna do?!" Said Mavis in a panic

"When you just came in strumming the guitar and it was like totally off key I wanted to CHOKE YOU!" Hans growled, "I wanted to choke you out!"

"I'm going in... Back me up." Kristoff said to Jack Kristoff and Jack walked up to the treblemakers and Kristoff smiled

"Hi... Kristoff... I am like a super huge fan, I saw you guys like three years ago in the mall of America and I've been hooked ever since."  
Hans looked at the poor boy like he had lost his mind "Thank you...?" He said "Oh and Hans! Huge fan, your variation of lovin spoonful's do you believe in magic is what inspired me to become a magician!" Kristoff said as he made the mouse appear again Hans blinked "Okay the smell of your weird is kinda messing up my vocal chords, so if you could just-"  
"Oh right! Sorry. Maybe we could switch emails and talk later?"  
Jack looked up at the sky, god help me, he thought "Could you not?"said Hans, "if you wanna enter, come to auditions... Just let me be..."

Dejected, Kristoff walked off with Jack walking alongside him

"What a nerd alert!" Hans laughed, the others laughed along with him.  



End file.
